The traffic generated in mobile communication networks such as, for example, GERAN (GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network) and UTRAN (UTMS Radio Access Network) has so far mostly been dominated by services that require human interaction. Examples of such services include, for example, regular speech calls, web-surfing, video-chats, sending MMS, etc. This is also what is anticipated for E-UTRAN (Evolved UTRAN). As a consequence, these networks are designed and optimized primarily for these so-called “Human Type Communication” (HTC) services.
There is, however, an ever-increasing market segment of Machine Type Communication (MTC) services, which do not necessarily need human interaction. MTC may include a very diverse flora of applications. Just to give a few examples, such applications may range from vehicle applications (automatic emergency calls, remote diagnostics and telematics, vehicle tracking etc.) to gas- and power-meter readings. Other examples include network surveillance and cameras.
Requirements put on the serving network by such services will most probably significantly differ from what is provided by today's HTC-optimized mobile networks, as outlined in 3GPP TS 22.368, “Service requirements for machine-type communications”.